I'm Sane and In WonderClan
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: Whitepaw is different from her Clanmates. Once, long ago, all of WonderClan was white. But that changed, and with the new colors came a new aspect. Insanity. Each cat became infected with it. However, Whitepaw managed to evade that. This is her story, growing up sane in a Clan of madness.
1. Allegiances

**A new story! And one that isn't from the Warriors Challenge Forum! I did draw some of the aspects from 'The Four Alices', like WonderClan, though with a few differences, mostly thanks to Misgiving Writer, who gave me ideas for the territory, ancestors, and other stuff like that. Thanks, Misgiving!**

Allegiances

**WonderClan**

Leader

Greenstar – A gray-brownish she-cat with bright green eyes. Lives forever, regardless of injury or age.  
_Apprentice – Whitepaw_

Deputy

Wiltedhope – A dark gray tom with dull yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat

Tangledrose – Red-brown-colored tom with bright reddish-green eyes.  
_Apprentice – Glowingpaw_

Warriors

Losthaze – Pale ginger tom with glazed, blind pale yellow eyes.  
_Apprentice – Geckopaw_

Twirlingriver – Silvery she-cat with black patches and blue-gray eyes.

Twistedbranch – Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Darker stripes in her pelt.  
_Apprentice - Warmthpaw_

Fadingglory – Golden tom with dull amber eyes.  
_Apprentice - Brokenpaw_

Crazedbee – Yellow-pelted tom with zigzagged black stripes with red eyes.

Madblizzard – Black tom with lighter splotches across his flank and forehead. Green left eye, red right eye.

Vinefall – Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
_Apprentice – Thornpaw_

Warmpelt – Long-furred black she-cat with a pale gray tail-tip and paws. Amber eyes.

Apprentices

Whitepaw – All-white she-cat with pretty golden eyes.

Glowingpaw – Golden she-cat with blood-red eyes.

Geckopaw – Brown tom with black and pale brown splotches and green eyes.

Brokenpaw – Black tom with red eyes and a deformed left hindleg.

Thornpaw – Bracken-furred tom with dark amber, nearly black eyes.

Warmthpaw – Ginger she-cat with paler paws and blind red eyes.

Queens

Wreckedangel – Black she-cat with paler splotches on her back and gold eyes. (Mother to Madblizzard's kits, Tiltedkit, a black she-cat with brown freckles and green eyes, Blankkit, a plain black tom with golden-red eyes, and Fallenkit, a dark gray tom with greenish-gold eyes.)

Droppedpetal – Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and light red, not pink, eyes. Stayed a queen due to age. (Mother of Losthaze's kits, Whitepaw and Warmthpaw.)

Elders

None. WonderClan never has elders. They all die of madness.

Prisoners

Redstar – Gray-brownish she-cat with murderous red eyes. Former WonderClan leader.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Tangledrose gently carried the second kit over to its mother. The she-cat purred, "Two healthy she-kits. You two should be proud." He nodded his head to the pale ginger cats in the den, one a tom and another a she-cat. Tangledrose glanced at the kits once more and barely suppressed another shudder as his gaze rested on the first-born. No cat had been born like that in moons. Generations!

The reddish-brown tom nodded his head briefly to the new parents then ducked out of the nursery, shaking his head slightly. The kit had white fur! What did that mean!

"You look troubled."

The joking rasp shocked the medicine cat. When he glanced in the direction it had come from, all he saw was Redstar, one of WonderClan's former leaders. He spat, "What does it matter to you!"

"Everything in this Clan matters to me. You don't see BrightClan smiting eight of my lives and taking away my leader name."

Tangledrose just growled at the murderous she-cat and continued towards his nest. Then, hesitating a moment, he turned around and stopped just in front of the gnarled oak. Tangledrose unsheathed one claw, tapping it on the Treestone, the boulder nestled at the base of the tree, and waited for Greenstar to emerge. It didn't take long for the green-eyed she-cat to do so.

"What do you want?" she muttered, obviously having been asleep.

"You know Losthaze and Droppedpetal had their kits just a while ago, right?"

"Yes. Get to the point," the leader snapped.

"Well, one of their kits… has all-white fur…"

"What?"

"One of their-"

"I know what you said!" Greenstar growled, raising a single paw threateningly. "I just don't understand it. It's been forever since a white-furred cat has been born. And, no, Droppedpetal doesn't count."

Tangledrose nodded his head and said, "I guess I'll leave you, then. Just thought I should let you know." He turned around and went back to his nest, but was once again interrupted by Redstar.

"I heard what you said."

Tangledrose continued on, ignoring the madder-than-most she-cat, but her next comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Kill it. Get it out of the way. A white cat will cause nothing but trouble."

Once again Tangledrose tried to ignore her, but the blunt sentences got him thinking. Not for long, though. Killing kits was forbidden even in mad WonderClan.

But what trouble would it cause later?


End file.
